Generally, ATVs include a frame having a seat about which the rider straddles. An the engine is mounted in the frame forward of the seat. Most ATVs also have foot treads or foot wells formed into the chassis of the vehicle, which define platforms flanking the frame and straddle seat, and spaced above ground level. The platforms allow a rider to place their feet on the platforms while riding.
Generally, all terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) are used in a recreational sense to carry a driver over a variety of terrain. Due to increasing extreme terrain which riders are often subjected to, riders often stand on the foot wells while riding. While this allows the rider to negotiate the terrain with more ease, the present ATVs do not provide for an ergonomically comfortable ride while in the standing position.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an all terrain vehicle (ATV) comprises a frame; a plurality of wheels supporting the frame above the ground; a straddle type seat attached to the frame; a chassis attached to the frame and forms at least a portion of the body, where the chassis comprises a foot tread for a driver's feet, and a rear wall, the rear wall extending generally vertically and upwardly, the rear wall conforming to receive at least a portion of the driver's leg.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, an all terrain vehicle (ATV) comprises a frame; a plurality of wheels supporting the frame above the ground; a straddle type seat attached to the frame; a foot tread positioned on opposite sides of the straddle type seat for a driver to place their feet, and a rear wall extending generally vertically and upwardly from each foot tread, each rear wall conforming to receive at least a portion of the backs of the driver's leg.
The above mentioned and other features of this invention, and the manner of attaining them, will become more apparent and the invention itself will be better understood by reference to the following description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.